In manufacturing and other applications, scheduling and decision making systems use computers to mange the increasing quantity of data. Traditionally, the cost of data storage was relatively expensive, but today the cost of storing data is so low that in most instances the quantity of data is not cost prohibitive. What can be cost prohibitive, however, is the time and effort required to filer the data and to get relevant information to the appropriate user in a timely manner.
In batch systems, filtering of data can be accomplished either automatically or manually. Automatic filtering may take the form of an instruction hard coded in a program, an input parameter to a program (e.g. a selection criteria), or a routing instruction that instructs the system to route particular output to a particular user. Manual filtering of data is generally performed by a person and can be as simple as discerning the appropriate user to receive a computer generated report and giving the report to that user. Systems which utilize manual filtering may also utilize bins or mail boxes that store hard copy reports for an associated user. A persisting problem, however, with batch systems, is that massive reports are often created and much of the information in the report is either superfluous, out-dated, or intended for more than one user.
Online reporting and display of data alleviated some of the problems associated with massive hard copy reports and timeliness of data by allowing users to view real time or near real time data using a display screen. Additionally, online systems empowered users with the ability to make decisions that more accurately reflected current conditions. Still, there were problems getting the right information to the right person at the right time. At times, the right person was not available or access to the right information was limited. Even still, there were instances in which too much information was available and this added to the time needed to make a timely decision. There remains a need for improved scheduling and decision making systems and methods which facilitate getting the right information to the right people at the right time.